Take It To The Limit
by WickedFaith
Summary: AU, OC I was looking for a way to be accepted as a True Slytherin before Graduation. It started out as a bet. A simple bet to prove I was better at catching a guy than Bridget was. Of course, everything is different when the guy you are betting on is D
1. Prologue: Tolerated

_**Take it to the Limit **_

**Summary:** A/U, O/C; I was looking for a way to be accepted as a True Slytherin before Graduation. It started out as a bet. A simple bet to prove I was better at catching a guy than Bridget was. Of course, everything is different when the guy you are betting on is Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer:** _I own Lexis, Bridget, Brooke, and everyone you don't recognize, the rest are JK Rowling's_

**Prologue:** Tolerated. 

Alexis Anderson. Lexis K. Anderson. Lexis, the protector of men. It would figure that my name would mean that. I don't know how many guys I have crawling at my feet, begging for my help. 

I'm known as Academic Alexis. Like the name? I thought of it myself. You see, I run a risqué little business behind the teacher's back. Any essay, potion, charm, or project you need, you can get from me. Of course, there's a catch. There is _always_ a catch. The price is high (the higher the price; the higher the grade) and you must be in my debt. I have people all over the school willing to do favors for me for one free essay.

Of course, I couldn't possibly run this business by myself. That's were Brooke Doster comes in. Brooke and I have been best friends since first year and business partners since third year. We do absolutely everything together. Well, almost everything. 

My mom's family is a well to do, rich, pureblood family. The snobbiest people you'll ever meet in your life. Of course, I'm not truly considered one of them. I'm not welcomed, I'm tolerated. Why am I not welcomed? My mom messed up. To her parents and siblings she made the biggest mistake in her life. To her, she's simply in love. She married a half-blood. (My grandfather was a muggle.) Added dirt to our blood. Removed us from the list of the purest purebloods. She did it all, and couldn't be happier about it.

Of course, she made it bloody hard for me to make it. In first year, I was sorted into Slytherin. I knew I would be. My whole family was in Slytherin. It's in my blood. Part of it. 

You see, just about everyone in the Wizarding World has heard of my family's down fall. After all, we were the most respectable wizards. We were higher than the Parkinsons, the Huer-woods, and The Malfoys. We had a say in everything that went on. My grandparents still do. Of course, they have practically dis-owned Mom, Dad, and me.

But getting back to just Hogwarts, I was consider the lowest form in the Slytherin house. Once again, I was not immediately welcomed to there groups, I was tolerated. I had to work twice as hard to make a name for myself. Of course, it meant lying a lot, but I was willing to go through the tortures of hell if it meant earning respect and power. It's not a very healthy attitude, is it? But that doesn't mater. I will earn my right to be considered a true Slytherin, and this being my seventh year; I had better get a step on it.

"Ok," I said as I sat down to breakfast on a bright Monday morning, "Fill me in with the latest gossip." 

Brooke swallowed her mouthful of toast she was currently eating, "Oh, I have a bucket load to tell you." 

I grinned and took a small sip of her pumpkin juice, "Well, go on. Tell me." 

She snatched the cup from my hand, "Well, I hear from a good source that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley have gotten together for good." 

I wrinkled my nose, "Why do I want to hear about that stupid walking disaster? Besides, that's old news everyone knew it would happen." 

"Well, the other houses never get tired of talking about him. He is what they call a dream boat." In our small illegal business, Brooke was the connector. She spread the word to other houses through her long line of friends. She was always up on the latest gossip.

"Why because he's going to beat the dark lord?" I sneered, "So what? When I find a guy I want him to bow to my power." 

"Power?" A voice said from behind me, "Surely you don't mean your pathetic excuse for a life."

I glared hard straight ahead recognizing the voice, "Draco Malfoy, always a pleasure." I said with such sarcasm it should be outlawed. 

He sat in the empty seat next to mine giving me my first sight of him, "Lexis Anderson, always a disgust."

Draco Malfoy and I had never gotten along good. Especially since the Malfoys were one of the first to turn on our family after finding out my mother married into dirtier blood. Me and Draco had been trading insults ever since the first day of Hogwarts. Blood hell, it was probably even before that! I continued to glare as he turned to Brooke.

He gave her an award winning smile, "Brooke Doster. You are looking lovely today." Brooke giggled and opened her mouth to respond, but I cut her off.

"Cut the crap, Malfoy. What do you want?"

"Touché." He stretched his arms over his head, "Don't get your knickers in a twist. I'm only here on business." 

"My knickers aren't in a twist." I huffed, "I'm just impatiently awaiting the moment you leaving." 

He smirked, "No need to be embarrassed, love. I often have a big effect on girl's knickers." His arrogance greatly annoys me.

"What? They get so scared when they see your big ugly face come they piss themselves?" I chuckled at my own joke, but Draco just glared at me.

"Fine. If you don't want my money, I'll just take my business else where." He began to stand up. 

"Wait!" I said quickly, "What business?"

The smirk reappeared on his face, "You are known as Academic Alexis, right?" I nodded and he continued, "Well...I need a potion."

I raised an eyebrow, "_You_ need a potion?"

He nodded, "Yes. I need a poly juice potion. As soon as possible, and don't screw it up." 

"Are you telling me that the head boy can not make a poly juice potion? Merlin, the person who picked you must have been drunk." 

Draco clenched his jaw tight, "It isn't that I can't make it. It's that I don't have the time with all my current activities." 

"Exactly why do_ you_ need a poly juice potion?" 

Draco grinned, "Let's just say it's to make nightly pleasures a little bit more exciting." For some odd reason his statement made me blush deeply, and from the way he was chuckling I'm positive Draco noticed it. 

"Fine, but it's going to cost you." I said standing up and signaling for Brooke to follow suite. She did as I asked, but looked a little reluctant. 

"Name your price." Draco said pulling out his pocket book.

"31 galleons." 

"You're insane. It isn't worth _that _much." 

"Fine," I smiled looking down at him, "I don't have to make it." He growled, "It better be the best bloody poly juice potion." He pulled the money from his wallet and handed it to me, "Stupid witch." 

"That's bitch, dear." 

**A/n: I decide it was time to post it. I hope to get a good response on it. After all, reviews motivate me to write more. But who doesn't get motivated by people liking their story? I'm rambling, aren't I? Well, I hope you like it. Please Review! **


	2. Monopoly

_**Take it to the Limit **_

**Summary:** A/U, O/C; I was looking for a way to be accepted as a True Slytherin before Graduation. It started out as a bet. A simple bet to prove I was better at catching a guy than Bridget was. Of course, everything is different when the guy you are betting on is Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer:** _I own Lexis, Bridget, Brooke, and everyone you don't recognize, the rest are JK Rowling's_

**Chapter One: Monopoly**

"I can't believe we can't remember how to make a poly juice potion." Brooke mumbled flipping absentmindedly through some books. It was well past 12 am on a school night and we were in the library looking up Draco's stupid potion. Generally the library closes at 9, but I became good friends with the librarian ages ago. Not only does she trust me alone in here, she gave me a spare key. I couldn't believe how easily I had her wrapped around my finger.

"Well, we don't want to risk making the whole potion just to have it turn out wrong, now do we? Better safe than sorry, my mother always told me." I shut the current book I was looking at returned it to the self. You would think this potion wouldn't be so hard to find. 

"OOO, look at this one." I looked over to see Brook looking in a huge old worn out book. I slowly made my way over to her and peered over her shoulder. Written neatly across the top of the page was the word _'Love'_ and next to it in smaller print _'The ultimate lust potion.'_

I groaned loudly, "Love potions are the worst kind of potions. They should all be banned to the restricted section." 

"Why?" Brooke asked "We could get them there too." It was true. We had access to any book we wanted in the library. Ah, the joy of knowing the right people.

"That's beside the point! The point is they are dangerous when used in the wrong hands. It's like playing with fire. One wrong move and the whole thing will erupt into flames." I watched as she ignored me and took out a piece of paper. She immediately began writing the potion down.

I sighed, "Some people just don't listen to their elders."

She glanced at me and raised an eyebrow, "I'm not even going to comment on that one."

I smiled, "Come on. Let's find that Poly Juice Potion. I want to at least start some of it tonight."

It took us another thirty minutes before we were able to locate the exact potion we wanted. I had made sure Brooke wrote it down in our notebook full of the most requested potions, charms, and essays. Needless to say we had more than one notebook and they were all packed to the gills. Plus we had five more notebooks full of records. Hey, we had to keep track of who owes us what some how, right? 

Anyways, we sat in our normal place. The girl's prefect bathroom with Brooke on guard. Most of the people already knew of our illegal business. After all they are the customers, but we still had to watch out for those few teachers' pets who would squeal on us in a minute. I began making the potion as soon as we got in there. It was so late at night Brooke didn't have to watch too much. It was the perfect time to catch up on our day to day gossip.

"If Professor Flitwick gives us one more pop quiz I am going to pass out." Brooke mumbled inspecting her fingernails for dirt. 

"Ugh, you're telling me! I'm on the verge of failing that that class." I began to stir in everything necessary. 

Brooke rolled her brown eyes, "According to you, you are going to fail every single class you ever take then presto when grades come out you have an 'A' in everything. You make me sick." 

I smiled as I continued to stir the pot slowly, "Yeah, well...it seems like I'm going to fail." 

"I swear, if Granger hadn't of been in our grade you'd be Head Girl." She pulled out a WitchTeen Magazine and began flipping through the pages. 

I scowl immediately filled my face, "Yeah, shows how lucky I am." 

"Tell me about it." Brooke mumbled, "We could be sitting in the head rooms making this right now with a hot guy in the room next door." 

I raised an eyebrow, "Surely you don't mean Draco Malfoy. How could you even associate the word hot with his name? Wait...there is one way Hot-head-stupid-bastard." 

Brooke grinned, "I know you don't like him, Alexis, but according to gossip standards he is the best." 

"Best?" 

"In bed, of course." 

"Of course." I blushed and looked away. How could I forget? Draco was known as Hogwarts most eligible bachelor. (AKA: He's a walking Sex God.) Apparently a girl has yet to fake it with him. 

"I would _love_ to get a chance with him." She rolled over onto her back and held the magazine five inches from her face so she could still read it.

I rolled my eyes, "That's all just rumors. I bet he pays girls to tell everyone he shagged them when in reality all he did was kiss them." 

Brooke sighed, "Still, I would love to kiss him." 

"All you ever think about is boys." I pointed out while adding the last ingredient to the potion. It sizzled a bit and then died down.

She rolled over, "I do not." 

I grinned at her offended looked, "You know you do. Your mind is permanently sat on the all boys network. 24 hours a day; 7 days a week." 

She pouted more, "It is not." 

"Yeah, it is."

"Oh yeah!" She turned a few pages in the magazine and put it in front of my face, "Let's take the quiz." 

I raised eyebrow at her before accepting it, "Ok. Fine. I doubt it really will prove anything, but let's do it."

She sat next to me and looked over my shoulder as I began to read, "What is the first thing you wake up thinking in the morning? A.) I wonder what that hot guy I met last night is doing. B.) Today is wonderful since I get to talk to my crush/boyfriend. Or C.) What the hell did I dream last night?" I looked at her expectantly. 

She bit her lip in deep thought, "I'd say C." I raised an eyebrow and she sighed, "Ok, fine! It's probably more like B." 

I made a mental note to remember that, "Ok, next question. You're in potion class and a guy walks by you slowly. What do you do? A.) Keep staring at him all class. B.) Evaluate his hotness on a scale 1 to 10. C.) Glance at him then glance away; You have way too much work to get done."

"OO, well I'd probably do both A and B. If he was higher than a 5 on the scale. I'd stare at him all class. Ugh, why can't I put both?" 

I giggled, "You are overly boy crazed. Do we really even need to finish this quiz?" 

"Awwwww," She gave me her usually pout that is normally saved to get a guy to give her what she wants, "There are only two more questions. I want to proof I am not as crazed as you say I am." 

"Fine." I huffed moving to the next question, "You're eating lunch with your best friend. What is your normal topic of discussion? A.) You ask if she saw the cute guy in Potions. B.) You sit to the side pointing out every hot guy with in a 15 foot radius. Or C.) You spend your lunch in the library." I frowned re reading that question in my head. "This quiz is loony! We don't do any of those." 

Brooke ignored my protested against the evil quiz, "I'd definitely have to go with A. You know I would have asked you about it, or at least told you." That's true. 

"Ok. Last one. You're walking down the hall when the new head boy sees you for the first time in a long time. He winks at you, but keeps going. What do you do? A.) Wink at him next time you see him. B.) Smile and say it made your day next time you see him because you will never forget that. C.) Did he wink at me?" 

"That's definitely A too. It's rule of the game." 

I frowned, "What game?" 

"Uh, the game. You know...The flirting game. A guy winks at you...it's your turn to wink back, or you can kiss your chances of getting around 'Go' good bye." 

"Are you comparing life to that muggle game Monopoly?" 

"If the shoe fits; wear it." I shook my head and chuckled before turning the page in the magazine to read her results.

"Let's see. Three A's and One B's..." I slammed the magazine down in front of her, "Ha! Even the magazine agrees me. You fall under the category of 'Overly Crazed.' You spend just about all your time thinking and dreaming about boys. Maybe you should take a chill for a while. You might want to focus a bit more on your school work. You don't want to be repeating your last year at school."

She scowled at me reading her results out loud, "This magazine proves shit, and besides I said 'B' for number 2"

"You did not. You said both." 

She sighed, "Well, at least I'd spend my whole time worrying about this stupid business, and school work, and at least I have a social life. Unlike some people." 

I glared at her, "I have a social life, ok? It just doesn't revolve around getting drunk, having sex, and gossiping. Well, kind of gossip, but not the other two!" 

Brooke chuckled, "When you go to a University you are going to be a wild child."

"Doubt it." I mumbled stirring the potion a few more times, "It's just has to sit a few days. What do you say we make our way to bed? I'm so tired, and there's a charm test tomorrow."

**A/n: Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm so glad everyone likes it. And it's only going to get better! Please keep reading!**

**Thanks To: Madizon, Agnes Green, LovePadfoot5867, and Sam**


	3. Betting

_**Take it to the Limit **_

**Summary:** A/U, O/C; I was looking for a way to be accepted as a True Slytherin before Graduation. It started out as a bet. A simple bet to prove I was better at catching a guy than Bridget was. Of course, everything is different when the guy you are betting on is Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer:** _I own Lexis, Bridget, Brooke, and everyone you don't recognize, the rest are JK Rowling's_

**Chapter two: Betting**

I trudged slowly down the stairs towards The Great Hall. Tuesdays were never good days for me. Most people detest Mondays, but I absolutely hate Tuesdays. Especially Tuesday in which your best friend doesn't wake you up, and you're ruining completely late.

I walked in the Great Hall. It was packed full and I barely made my way towards my table. When I reached the Slytherin section, I quickly scanned for Brooke. I growled bitterly when I noticed she was located right across from Bridget Gordon, Pansy Parkinson, and Jessica Bishop. I absolutely despised sitting with them, and Brooke knew it too.

Brooke caught sight of me and waved me over. I groaned silently, but sat down next to her anyways.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked completely ignoring the other girls.

"I did! You groaned saying you'd get up in a minute." She pushed her plate over to me. It was still half full so I ate the rest while the girls chatted.

"So, who's the flavor of the week, Bridge?" Jessica asked sating her pumpkin juice back on the table. 

Bridget smiled a way very normal for all Slytherins, "Actually there isn't one." 

"None?" Jessica asked clearly surprised.

"I actually am in desperate need of one." She began to look around the room, "Just about any decent guy would do." She scanned up down the Slytherin table, and frowned when she found no one. 

"What's the matter, _Bridge_?" I asked in my sickly sweet voice, "Running out of victims?"

Her icy glare stared straight in my direction, "At least I'm not Miss _'Too Nice to Be a Slytherin'_."

My cool smile fell from my face and was replaced with a defiant stare, "I could beat you out of 'The Best Slytherin' title any day, Gordon. And I suggest you don't forget it."

The corners of her mouth tilted upwards into a full on smirk, "You're on." 

I frowned, "What?" 

"You're on." She took a bite of her apple, "The bet. You're on." I continued frowning trying to think of smart-arse remark, but I was drawing a blank. Surely she didn't really want to bet. I looked up at her eyes. Ah, damn. She wanted to bet. I was trapped now, "Alright." 

Brooke looked at me sharply, "Wha?" 

I glared at her signaling that we'd talk it over later, "What do we have to do?"

She glanced down the table and right back to my eyes, "One seduction of a Draco Malfoy."

---

The more I thought about the bet the better it seemed. I would finally get the chance to proof I was a true Slytherin, and I'd put Bridget Gordon in her place for once and all. Yes, the more I thought about this bet the more I liked it. Of course, there was a downside. There always has to be a downside.

Draco Malfoy, also known the one I hate the most, is the object of our bet. I'd have to seduce him. When it comes to seducing someone there is bound to be kissing, and I, for one, was not happy about my lips being anywhere near Draco Malfoy's disgusting chops. At least in the end I would get to dump his lazy arse in front of the whole school. 

"Fine. I'll do it." I agreed sounding as bitter as I could this early in the morning, "What are the conditions?" 

"Wait just a minute!" Pansy Parkinson squeaky voice rose above the rest, "I will not allow my fiancée to be seduced by...by...other _girls_." 

It was a well known fact that Pansy and Draco were supposedly engaged to be married after they graduated, but it was also a well known fact that Draco had no intentions of following the betrothal. 

I raised an eyebrow, "Would you better it be boys?"

Bridget rolled her eyes and ignored my smart-arse comment, "Pansy, love. We aren't keeping him forever. We're just going to borrow him for a while. After all, you'll have to nurse his broken heart after I'm done." 

I coughed, "You mean after I'm done." She smiled slightly before going back to her normal tough lass look, "Whatever. Now, the conditions," She paused for effect, "We each have until the Yule Ball to seduce Draco. The winner gets named by the loser 'The Best Slytherin' at the end of the dance. The loser, other than being named the worst Slytherin, must strip for the entire school. 

"Done." I answered quickly not giving away I was seriously regretting this. 

She stood up and looked down at me as if I were the scum of the world instead of her, "May the best lass win. And the worst rot in hell."

---

"I can't believe you did that." Brooke fell back on to the common room couch. All the other students were in Potions, but Brooke and I had finished early. We were experts after all, and it wasn't our fault Snape favored Slytherins. Who can blame him? Look at his other choices.

"I know!" I sat down next to her, "Adding the pigs blood would have made us have to start all over. That would have been tragic. We'd been there all afternoon." 

Brooke sighed, "Not that! I mean the bet. You hate Draco Malfoy! How in the world do you plan on seducing him?" 

"I-" She cut me off before I could answer.

"And you know as well as I do that Bridget's gang doesn't mess around. She's as serious as a heart attack. There's no way out of this bet, and I guarantee she cheats." 

"Will you relax? I guarantee she'll cheat too, but I'll just have to be a step a head of her. Besides, Draco's a normal guy. He'll go for it." 

"I'll go for what?" I immediately tensed up at the sound of Draco Malfoy's voice right behind me. 

"Uh...you'll go for the, um, fact that your potion is going to be done...soon." I lie pathetically. How do I plan on proofing I'm a true Slytherin when I can't even lie decently?

"O...k." He gave me one last weird look before sitting in an arm chair across the room. He picked a copy of the Daily Prophet and began reading. 

"Now!" Brooke mouthed pushing me into beginning the bet now. 

"Ok. Ok." I mouthed back before turning back to Draco. "So, Mal-Draco. Um, Any bad news?"

"No." He answered without looking over the paper.

I crossed my legs only to uncross them a second later, "That's good. Well, sort of. Unless the bad news was about the Dark Lord winning...incase it would really be good news. So, I guess I should be asking you if there was any good news. Of course, I could have meant-" 

Draco dropped the paper noisily and stared at me as if I had grown a second head, "What's the matter with you!" I coughed and looked over towards Brooke who was suddenly missing. She ditched me. "N-Nothing. Why do say that?" 

"You're acting really weird. I mean...more than normal." 

I glared at him, "I'm trying to make conversation." 

"With me?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Why?" 

"Just being..._friendly_?"

He glared, "What did you do to my potion? If it is ruined I want a full refund or I'll turn you into Dumbledore."

I jumped up, "Merlin, you try to be decent to a fellow Slytherin and look where it gets you. You, Draco Malfoy, are nothing but an over egoistic bastard." 

He chuckled folding the paper neatly and putting back on the coffee table, "And you, Alexis Anderson, do not deserve to be in the presence of a wonderful Slytherin such as myself." He stood up and walked toward the staircase to the boy's dorms, "You are a one stupid witch."

I growled, "That's bitch. Get it right!" Only he didn't hear it. He already half way to his room. I glared at the dying fire in the fireplace. This was going to much harder than I expected. Looks like I'm going to have to work harder to get what I want. 

**A/n: The chapters will get longer. Do not fear. Thanks so much for the reviews. They really help cure writer's block. Keep reading. **


	4. Adventures of a Young Alexis

_**Take it to the Limit **_

**Summary:** A/U, O/C; I was looking for a way to be accepted as a True Slytherin before Graduation. It started out as a bet. A simple bet to prove I was better at catching a guy than Bridget was. Of course, everything is different when the guy you are betting on is Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer:** _I own Lexis, Bridget, Brooke, and everyone you don't recognize, the rest are JK Rowling's_

**Chapter Three:** _Adventures of a Young Alexis_

Three days had past since my first attempt to seduce Draco Malfoy. The Dance was still a good ways away, and Bridget had yet to get any moves in. Or so I thought. I woke up late again Friday morning. Only this time I was two hours late. I had long missed breakfast and first period. By time I was showered, dressed, and ready to go it was time for Potions. 

"Ah, Miss Anderson. So nice of you to join us." Snape hissed as soon as I walked in. 

"Sorry, Professor." I mumbled not liking the whole class' attention being turned on me, "I woke up late. It won't happen again."

Snape looked as if he was going to punish me severely, "Be sure it doesn't." I nodded slowly and walked to the nearest empty seat. The Gryffindors began mumbling intensely how they would have had detention for weeks and 100s of points taken away. But hey, I can't help the fact that I'm a Slytherin and great at Potions. 

"Alright Class today we are continuing our study of Veritaserum Potion. You'll start brewing today, but it won't be done for a while. Don't mess up, and I will be assigning partners today." I swear he smirked on that last part. I'm sure he was doing it to torture someone like Neville Longbottom who was always partners with Hermione Granger to make sure he didn't mess up. 

"Longbottom will work with Weasley." See, I told you. 

"Granger and Malfoy." I heard Draco groan and drop his head to the table. I mentally snickered at his expense. At least I wouldn't have to work with 'the-too-smart-for-her-own-good-mudblood.'

"Doster and Potter." Looks like he is trying to mix Gryffindor and Slytherins. It's as if he's trying to make it hard on himself. I looked over at the left-over Gryffindors. Who would be my partner? Ooo maybe that cute guy in the corner. Oh Merlin, I'm turning into Brooke.

"Gordon and Anderson." I quickly whipped around at the sound of my name next to Bridget's. No, No, No, and more No. This is a catastrophe. I can't work with one of my many enemies. This is not going to work at all. 

People began moving next to their partners as Snape finished reading his list of names. I looked all around trying to find Bridget. I huffed loudly as I noticed her talking, no make that flirting, with Draco Malfoy. 

"Gordon!" I practically yelled making her jump, "Unfortunately, we're partners. Let's get this done and over with so we can leave early."

Unfortunately, Draco's attention was also turned towards me, "Alexis Anderson. You're looking very...unusual this morning."

I blinked and looked down at my clothes. My robes weren't completely tied so you could see what I wore underneath them. It was just a plaid skirt and a white shirt. Nothing out of the ordinary. "What's wrong with the way I look?" 

Draco smiled a little, "Nothing. Nothing at all...if you're going for that type of look." 

I scoffed, "What type of look? I wear this everyday." "Exactly. And every day you look like that." 

"Look like what!" I nearly screamed getting more and more frustrated with his little mind games. Nothing makes me angrier than Draco Malfoy.

He chuckled, "Don't get so mad. I swear, you're such a stupid witch." 

"That's Bitc-" I was about to correct him but Bridget's fake laugh cut me off.

She giggled some more, "You guys are so funny when you fight." Her high pitched giggle seriously made me want to hurl. She put her hand on Draco's shoulder making me glare intensely at her, "Now, now Draco. We have to work on our potion and so do you," She grinned seductively, "Don't worry, love. We'll have all Saturday." 

"Saturday?" I asked confused, "What happens Saturday?" 

Draco gave me a 'what-are-you-dumb' look, "It's a Hogsmeade trip." 

Bridget giggled again. I swear she's trying to make me lose my breakfast...er last night's supper rather. Since I had to skip Breakfast. "Draco and I have a date." I glared, "Oh, lovely." 

"Is that alright with you?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"No." I answered bitterly before turning to get the stuff to start our Potion.

How was that possible! It was only three days since we made the bet and she already has a date with him. At this rate she'll have him in bed and be done with him before The Yule Ball even comes along! I groaned awkwardly earning a weird look from Harry Potter who I just now noticed was standing next to me.

"Something the matter?" He asked looking annoyingly considered. "No," I snapped bitterly, "Everything is just peachy." I scanned the shelves for the cricket's legs but came up empty, "Where the bloody hell are the cricket's legs!" I was practically screaming. I was sure everyone heard me, but I didn't care. When something didn't go my way I often made it noticed. 

"Right in front of you." Potter mumbled pointing directly across from my eyes. 

"Whatever." I mumbled snatching them up quickly and retreating back to my work station.

"My, My, Alexis Anderson. Are you jealous of moi?" Bridget's voice reached my ears, but I didn't dare look at her. I knew she was wearing a mocking smile and would make it terribly hard for me to resist hitting her. 

I clenched my jaw tighter than I thought possible, "Why what ever made you think that? I would never be jealous of you." My voice turned bitter, "Ever." 

"Lying never solves anything, Alexis."

I opened my mouth to reply but was immediately cut off by the loud roaring of thunder. My head whipped around quickly to face the window. No, No, and More NO! This day was turning out to be awful. Lighting struck one more time and rain poured down from the sky. My heart sunk. There went the only thing I had to look forward to today. _Quidditch Practice._

Yes, I play quidditch. I'm a beater, but only a back up. According to our captain, non-other than Draco Malfoy, I'm not near good enough to play first string even though I've been first string since fourth year. It was one of the main reasons me and Draco never got along.

That had been his first order of duty as captain. Putting only the purest of purebloods on first string, no matter how bad they played. Oh, who am I kidding? They were good; if not better than me. I just don't like to admit, and never will out loud. 

Bridget clicked her tongue, "Rain; what a shame. I was hoping Draco would have joined me in a picnic supper." 

I clenched my jaw, "Just go and get some more crickets' legs, will you?"

---

The rest of the day went by terribly slow. I absolutely embarrassed myself by falling asleep in History of Magic. According to Brooke, I snored so loudly she was surprised Professor Binns didn't wake me up sooner. And you know it had to have been pretty damn loud to break Binns away from his lesson. Usually it takes screaming his name to get his attention. Once he starts teaching there is absolutely no stopping him. Oh, and his mono-tone voice will be the death of me. I bloody swear it.

By time classes were over, I was in no mood to eat. Besides, I had drowned myself in sweets during lunch to make up for the lack of energy. Normally we practice, Quidditch at lunch and the rush is more than enough to get me through the rest of the day, but Draco was quick to call off practice due to lighting (just as I had predicted). In fact it was still lighting something awful. 

I quickly retreated to the Slytherin common room before Brooke could drag me to supper. Normally if I'm not in the mood to eat I still go to keep her company, but I just didn't feel like it today. 

To my luck, the common room was completely empty and the fire was still going strong. I smiled happily and lounged upon the couch. To add even more to my delight someone had left a book lying on the coffee table in front of me. I picked it up, careful not to lose the other person's position, and began to read. I immediately recognized it as _The Adventures of a Young Merlin._ One of my all time favorite books when I was younger. 

"How dare you be reading when you should be finishing my potion." I jumped at the sound of the familiar voice. 

The voice chuckled as the owner walked into view, "Did I scare the poor pup?"

I quickly sat up and sneered, "Sod off, Malfoy. I'm reading." But he didn't sod off, he did quite the opposite. He sat down at the end of my feet.

I gave him one last huff before going back to reading. _'It was a cold winter's day, the day Young Merlin turned 12. He-'_

I sighed in defeat looking up at the boy sitting next to me. He was watching me. The thing that killed me was he wasn't even trying to hide it. Just staring at me as if I had a Quidditch game being played on my forehead. He raised an eyebrow as I stared back. Exactly, what was he playing at?

Well, whatever it was I decided to ignore it and go back to my reading. I held the book up high to cover my face. _'It was a cold winter's day, the day Young Merlin turned 12. He-'_ This time I was cut off by the sound of humming. 

I dropped the book and stared viciously at the boy, "Do you want something?" He shrugged his shoulders before going back to tapping his hand against his knee and humming louder. I huffed, but went back to the book. _'It was a cold winter's day, the day Young Merlin turned 12. He-'_

I groaned as I realized I had re-read the very first sentence for the third time. There was no way I was going to be able to read while a zany humming boy sat at my feet. I threw the book down scarcely missing hitting his shoulder. 

"Hey," He barked, "You don't have to throw things at me because you can't read." I glared at him, but chose not to respond. Sometimes it's best to just let him be. I watched him pick up the book and turn to the marked page and begin reading. 

I blinked in confusion, "Wait...that's your book?" 

He nodded without looking away from the printed words, "Yes, it is." 

"So you were waiting on me to get done with it so you could read it?"

He nodded again. I was still confused, "Why didn't you just ask for it back?" 

He dropped the book and gave me a beyond serious look, "I didn't feel like." He didn't feel like it? He didn't bloody feel like it! I resisted the urge to laugh. What a lame answer.

"Whatever." It was then it suddenly accord to me. I was supposed to be seducing this boy, and currently, I was doing a very pathetic job. My mind swiftly clicked into over drive. Where to start? Conversation! Conversation is always a good place to start a relationship off with. I almost winced at the thought of a relationship with Draco Malfoy. 

"So...Bad weather, eh?" My voice was sore and icky. 

Draco looked at from his book and promptly raised an eyebrow, "Sod off."

I glared at the boy for the millionth time that night. My felt my temper soar, "Look, Mister _'I'm too rich for anything'_. I'm trying to be _nice_ to you. You could at least contribute a little bit."

"Nice? I hardly call stating the weather being nice." He stretched his arms over his head before bring them back down, "Now, stating how completely sexy and alluring I am would be more than nice." 

I jumped up off the couch and resisted the urge to spit in his face, "You're a pig."

He smirked, "Now that's definitely not nice."

I stormed to the stairs, "Go to hell."

**A/n: Another week. Another chapter. I'm glad you guys are liking this story. I was scared no one would considering it's an O/C. Thanks so much for the reviews. Keep reading, please!**


	5. Operation Switch

_**Take it to the Limit **_

**Summary:** A/U, O/C; I was looking for a way to be accepted as a True Slytherin before Graduation. It started out as a bet. A simple bet to prove I was better at catching a guy than Bridget was. Of course, everything is different when the guy you are betting on is Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer:** _I own Lexis, Bridget, Brooke, and everyone you don't recognize, the rest are JK Rowling's_

**Chapter Four: Operation Switch**

"It's impossible!" I screamed throwing the junk scattered on my bed to the floor. I flopped on to the bed itself and screamed in the nearest pillow. "He's a stupid idiotic jerk of a...of a...of a..." I paused to think, "What's the phrase I'm looking for?"

"Sexy beast?" Brooke asked sitting cross legged on the foot of my bed.

I rolled over onto my back and glared at my so called best friend, "Definitely not."

Brooke sighed before picking up a magazine off her bed, "Maybe you shouldn't have made the bet if you're not going to be able to full fill it."

I clenched my jaw before yelling, "I can do it! It's just...a lot more complicated than I expected."

"Just tell Bridget the bet is off."

I gaped at the brown haired girl, "And just roll over and let her win? How could you even suggest that! I would be kicked out of Slytherin completely that way!"

Brooke sighed again, "Well, then you need to get a move on this seducing thing, eh?"

I switched positions so I was sitting on my knees instead of lying on my back. My blonde hair knotted and ran my fingers through it to get the knot out, "Any suggestions you would like to summit to me?" I smiled sweetly trying to get her help.

She shook her head, "Nope. None at all." She paused and gave me the sly look that got her into Slytherin, "Unless...No, you wouldn't want to do that. It'd be cheating." She laughed, "And it should be banned to the restriction section."

I frowned at her confusing words, "Wha?"

She laughed again only this time harder. Her laughing immediately made me smile, and I was certainly eager to know what she thought was so bloody funny. "Aw, tell me. I want to laugh too."

Her laughter ceased, but she was still grinning like a lunatic, "I was going to..." Her laughter started again but immediately stopped when she saw my annoyed look, "I was going to suggest you use that _'ultimate lust potion'_ on Draco."

Once again she busted out in giggles, "Can you imagine it? Him following you around like a little lost pup? I'd just simply die if I saw it, and never let him live it down. No one would."

I gave a little fake laugh, "Yeah...that would be terribly funny."

She sighed contently as her giggles subsided again, "Too bad you can't do it."

I bit my bottom lip in deep thought, "Yeah...too bad..."

----

That night I waited until well past midnight before getting up again. I had decided to use Brooke's little plan. It was tricky, evil, and down right wrong. Which was exactly why I was doing it. I am a Slytherin after all. I figured now was the perfect time to do it too.

Since I was already making a potion for Draco I could easily switch them. The Lust Potion followed very similar direction as the Poly Juice Potion. I could just write down what do to and make sure he follows them. Besides, it's been forever since we had to make the Poly Juice potion in Snape's class. He wouldn't even know what hit him.

I snuck down to the common room, and out the door. I waited extra late to make sure Draco and Granger were done making their rounds. To my luck I made it all the way to the prefect's bathroom without running into a single person. Of course the portraits were furious at my waking them. As if I cared.

I had brought all the supplies and notebooks I would need in a small bag, and immediately began my work.

----

The next afternoon, Brooke and I finished our Potions early, yet again. So I decided to hang around the common room and pray Draco Malfoy would walk through the door. I decided last night that I would give seducing Draco, the old fashion way, one more try. If it didn't work I would resort to giving him the potion as soon as it was finished brewing.

I changed my clothes into something more suitable for what I was about to do. I had a pink flora shirt that was extremely low cut, but not enough to look whorish. I actually put on a skirt other than my normal green plaid one. My blonde hair was down to my shoulders instead of in the normal ponytail, and I even borrowed some of Brooke's expensive perfume she had gotten for Christmas, but I was afraid I might have sprayed too much. Well, hey, you can never smell too good, right?

I sat down on the smooth green couch and crossed my legs. I cringed instantly noticing a huge spot I didn't shave on my knee. I crossed my legs the other direction hoping to cover it. I sighed looking all around the room. There was absolutely nothing to do but wait. And wait. And wait some more. Finally the door swung open and in walked none other than ...Blaise Zabini.

I resisted a groan and looked away hoping he would over look me. Blaise Zabini was one of Draco's close followers. For a few years they seemed to be really good friends, but supposedly Draco Malfoy doesn't have friends. So Blaise was nothing but a follower.

Followers always made me sick. Especially the kind that follow Draco Malfoy around. They have absolutely no mind of there own and can't act with out their leader's permission. They are terribly weak, and I, for one, can not stand to be around them.

Plus Blaise and I did not have exactly the best past. Back in third year, while Draco was constantly fighting with me, Blaise was constantly announcing his love to me. And I was constantly turning him down. Flat. With no emotion what so ever. Fortunately, he grew out of it and moved on by 4th year.

I heard a wolf whistle, and I couldn't help myself, I groaned as loud as possible. How annoying can one boy get? He jumped over the back of the couch trying to show off, but nearly tripped over it instead. I rolled my eyes as he tried to balance himself and still look cool. He failed. I forced a smile at the brown haired boy. Maybe if I was semi-nice he'd go away and I could talk to Draco when he entered to room.

Blaise returned my smile with another wolf whistle, "Why are you all dolled up? Hot date?"

I clenched my jaw, "Something like that."

"Who's the poor fellow?" He asked winking. God, I hate him.

"Will you just go away?" I asked in the politest way I could come up with. Hey, it was a lot better than hurting him until he was begging to leave, right?

He pointed his index finger at my face, "Hey...don't get sassy with me, lass," A grin broke out on his face, "If this bloke doesn't show up I just might have to fill his place."

I turned and glared at him, "What makes you think it's a bloke?"

Blaise's eyes widened with surprised and I was almost amused by the way he hung on to that question like it was a buried treasure.

He coughed a little, "Y-You...You're a lesbian?"

"No," I answered coolly whipping the dirty thoughts from his mind. I could almost see them fly out of his head. Sickening. "Now, run along before the person I'm really waiting on gets here." As if on cue Draco Malfoy walked through the door, and he announced by slamming a first year in to the wall scolding him for getting in the way of 'The Great Draco Malfoy'. I rolled my eyes. _Boys._

Blaise raised his hand and gave a slight wave towards Draco. In return Draco gave that annoying nod of the head that guys are always doing. He strutted towards us. I straightened my shirt and made sure I was sitting up straight. This was it. My last chance at getting this done without the potion. Let's all hope I don't fail.

Draco walked a few more feet before stopping and nearly gagging, "Merlin, it smells like Potter the time I poured Pansy's perfume all over him."

I glared at the boy. It wasn't my fault the perfume bottle sprays a lot at a time. How was I supposed to know it did that?

"Yeah, mate. That was wick-" Blaise started to compliment, but was cut off by Draco's arrogant attitude.

"Zabini. Leave." I watched amazed as Blaise obeyed the blonde haired boy's orders. He was up the stairs and gone before I could blink. Draco sat down next to me popping his feet up on the coffee table. I closed my mouth just now realizing it was open. I knew Draco supposedly had power over people, but that was ridiculous!

"Ugh," He loosened his tie and yawned loudly not even bothering to cover his mouth.

"I have had-"  
"You're potion-"

We both started and stopped at the same time. Malfoy shrugged before signaling for me to continue. As if I need his permission.

"You're potion is going to take an extra week and a half."

He sat up straight putting his feet back on solid ground, "Two more weeks? What the bloody hell for! It's already been more than enough time."

I clenched my jaw. I definitely didn't like the way he was talking to me, "I have other things to do, you know. This little thing called homework has been piling up on me, and other people want potions, projects, and essays too. What do you expect me to do? Drop them so I can work on your project?"

He looked at me as if I had grown another head, "Well, yeah!" The sad part was...he wasn't joking. He seriously expected me to drop everything and work on his potion. How much of a jack ass can you be?

I jumped up from my seat and pointed my index finger at the dumb-ass, "Look, _Malfoy_, I'm not going to bow down to your every wish. You're potion will be done when it's done."

He jumped up too and towered over me by almost a foot, "I'm not asking you to bow down to me...yet. I just want this damn potion before the deadline."

I threw my hands up in the air, "Oh! So there's a deadline, now? Maybe it would have bloody helped if you had told me that, you stupid wizard!"

"I figured you would have had it done by then. Since I gave you all the time in the world." He mumbled softly, "Just get it to me when it's done. I don't have time to waste fighting with your ignorant self." With that said, he fled to his head room leaving me in my dressy outfit.

---

"Today starts the annual Muggle Studies project!" A ring of groans rang out through the classroom. Quite frankly, I was just trying to figure out how this could be an annual project considering this is a new class. Dumbledore thought we should know more about muggles to help us fit in better. I'd kill them all just to get out of this class.

Ms. Stephenie, as she liked to be called since Ms. Zevin made her seem so old, was a young blonde beauty. The type of teacher who should have been a super model instead. She was the only reason the boys came to class. Hell, she was probably the only reason they came to school.

Honestly, it made me sick that a girl could have that much power with just the way she smiles. Maybe it was because I knew I could never do it, or maybe it was all the cute guys tried to flirt with her intensely. Either way, I hated this class. Not only did I have to learn about useless muggle objects, I had to endure an hour and half of her giggles.

She clapped her hands together earning everyone's attention again, "During this project, you and your partner will be assigned a muggle object. You will research it, tell what is used for, brings pictures, and tell what spells wizards use instead. I will be assigning partners so no one is left out. I always felt sorry for the one person who didn't have a friend to be partners with."

"Probably because it was you..." I mumbled to Brooke who snorted causing Ms. 'Stephenie' to look this direction.

"Ms. Anderson, is there something you would like to share with the class? I'm sure we'd love to hear it." She smiled so innocently, but I knew she was waiting for me to slip up.

I had a right mind to just say what I said out loud and get kicked out of this class, but mom would kill me, and Snape was sure to owl her about it, "It was nothing, Ms. Stephenie. I was just telling Brooke, I hope we get to be partners."

"Well, I'm afraid that's not possible. You're partners with Mr. Malfoy, and Brooke is with Ms. Parkinson. Please hold your talking until after class next time." I glared bitterly at the blonde teacher, who was assigning the rest of the class partners. Out of all the people in Slytherin, I get either Draco or Bridget every time. I think the teachers have plans against me. They probably get together and discuss how to ruin my day.

I heard a thump next to me and turned to see Draco Malfoy in the place of Brooke Doster. I sighed watching the boy. He took out his books and pulled out a clean sheet of parchment. Then unscrewed the bottle of ink on his desk. He dipped his quill in the ink and began scribbling on the sheet of paper. After he was done, he folded it up and sat it in front of him. It was only then that he looked at me.

He sneered, "What are you staring at?"

Instead of answering with some witty remark, I turned my attention back to Ms. Stephenie. Just as she announced she was going to hand out our project sheets, a folded piece of parchment landed in front of me. I recognized it immediately, but didn't look at the boy, who it came from.

Scribbled in messy hand writing were the words:

Alexis Anderson, what a girl  
When she is near, we're all in peril  
Her greasy blonde hair makes us hurl.  
Alexis Anderson, what a girl.

The piece of paper was quickly crumbled in my hand and tossed to the floor. This was going to be a long project.

**A/n: Sorry it took so long, I've been having major writers block with this story! I'm pretty sure it's gone, now. So, no worries. Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are beyond awesome. Please review again!**


	6. Drop off

_**Take it to the Limit **_

**Summary:** A/U, O/C; I was looking for a way to be accepted as a True Slytherin before Graduation. It started out as a bet. A simple bet to prove I was better at catching a guy than Bridget was. Of course, everything is different when the guy you are betting on is Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer:** _I own Lexis, Bridget, Brooke, and everyone you don't recognize, the rest are JK Rowling's_

**Chapter Five:** _Drop off_

"Malfoy!" I yelled bitterly into the crowded hallways of Hogwarts. He was a good ten feet ahead of me, but I could see his shinny blonde hair in any crowd. Not that I would look for it. It's just so easy to spot.

"Malfoy!" I screamed again. This time a little louder and a lot of annoyance could be detected in my voice. Luckily, it was loud enough, and the blonde haired Slytherin turned around. I jumped up on my tip toes so he could see me over the heads of the other students. I pointed to the wall signaling for him to meet me in the corner.

He gave me a slightly nod of the head before turning to the person next to him. I strained to see who it was, but I couldn't get a good view of them. The crowd shifted slightly and I caught a better glimpse. A growl escaped my lips as I realized it was Bridget Gordon's big head. 

I slowly made my way to the corner. That stupid, Gordon. She probably thinks the odds are all in her hands. I looked down at the potion I was carrying in my left hand. But you see those odds were all about to change. With one sip of this potion, Draco Malfoy was going to be putty in the hands of Alexis Anderson. I laughed at Bridget's expense. She wasn't going to know what hit her. Oh, the joy of being a Slytherin.

"You got it?" Draco asked first thing after breaking away from the Bitchy Bridget. I held the bottle up waving it in his face. He pushed my hand down and looked around nervously, "Stop...You want people to see?" 

I smirked, "What? Scared to let them know the big bad Head-Boy can't make a poly juice potion on his own?" Since he was about to be, and I quote the book "head over heels for me", I think I could afford to make fun of him for the rest of the day.

"Do you want this money or not?" Judging by the tone of his voice, I figured I should wait until he gave me the full 31 galleons. I held out my right hand refusing to give him the potion until all the money was counted and there. Luckily for him, it was.

Draco sneered at the container in his hand as if it was contaminated, "This better work, or I want a refund."

I felt the corners of my mouth perk up, "It'll work. Don't worry your ugly little face." 

He gave me one more glare for the last comment before walking away muttering, "Stupid witch."

"That's bitch." 

----

I glanced at the clock for the millionth time. I remember specifically saying we'd meet Tuesday, 6:30 directly after dinner. Draco Malfoy was now an hour late. Now we weren't going to have any time to work on our Muggle Studies project, and I wasn't about to do it all myself. I'm only known as Academic Alexis when I'm getting paid.

I nervously tapped my quill against my parchment paper on the table in front of me. I was beyond anxious for Draco to get here. I just had to know if that potion had worked or not. I was almost scared to find out. How would it be having Draco Malfoy all over me? I was just now having second thoughts popping up in my head. _What if I couldn't handle it?  
_

I had just got a nice steady tap going when the chair pulled out next to me, and the Slytherin Prince himself plopped down next to me. I stared at him. It actually took him a few seconds to notice my glare. He didn't look any different.

"What?" He asked annoyed, but I couldn't find my voice. I was actually scared my voice would cause him to be turned on. Maybe I should have done more research on this potion before using it.

After I didn't answer, he continued, "Look, I'm sorry I was late. I went back to get my notebook and fell asleep. You have no right to ignore me because of it." Words still failed to reach my lips. Even more so now. Did he just apologize to me? Oh God, it _was_ working.

He frowned, "You don't look so good." He placed his left hand on my right, "Do you need to go to bed?" 

I quickly pulled my hand out from under his as if he had burnt me. His frown was replaced with an amused look and my cheeks were burning. "Let's just work." I mumbled finally getting my voice back. "Now, we have to research a Blender." I fumbled threw my notes. Ms. Stephenie had assigned us our project two classes ago. I had already gotten some research done. 

"S-So...A blender is used in cooking to...uh...mix different things."

"Now there's a good solid start to our paper. Maybe you can read it to Ms. Stephenie using those special effects."

Normally I would respond with a bitter remark, but I was still so shook up about the potion words weren't forming correctly in my mouth. Now, looking back on it, I could just kick myself for not shooting him back a vicious insult. It wasn't very Slytherin-like of me.

"W-Why don't you look over, uh, there for a book on muggles, and I'll, um, I'll look over there." Damn it, why couldn't I just keep myself from stuttering so much in his presences? He was probably eating this up. I could just see it in his eyes. 

"Sure, love." He mumbled walking towards the direction I had pointed. I started to walk to mine, but his voice had frozen me solid. Actually, it wasn't his voice as much as it was what he said. He called me love. This was way too much change way too fast.

After we collected just about every bloody muggle book in that damn library, we met back at our table. The next few minutes were spent in silence. I was writing down some info I had luckily found in an old muggle encyclopedia. Who knew Hogwarts had these books?

Draco sat next to me intently looking through another book. I couldn't really tell if he was reading it or just look at the pictures. Does he even know what a blender looks like? Now that I think about it...I'm not too sure myself.

"Here you go." Draco held a book under my nose. I looked down at the picture. 

"That's not a blender." I mumbled pushing his hands away. 

"It says it's used to mix food..." 

"It also says it's a MIXER!" 

"Don't get snappy with me. I don't have to take it. I know for a fact that this is a blender." 

"How the bloody hell would you know? You don't even know what a T.V. is." 

"As if you do." 

"I do! Muggles sit around and listen to music on it." 

He growled, "Our project isn't on a T.V. It's on a blender! And this is one." His hand slammed down on the table causing the book's pages to turn. At the top of the page were bold letters spelling out 'BLENDER'. 

I smiled in victory, "Good job, Malfoy."

"Shut up."

---

We studied for another hour or two and ended up getting most the work done. In fact, there was so little left to do, Draco offered to finish the rest tomorrow before class. We stood quietly outside the library. 

I cleared my throat, "Are you, uh, sure you want to finish it?" 

"Wha? Oh, yeah...sure. It won't take me long."

"Oh ok. Good." I turned around and head towards the Slytherin Common Room. I was stopped short by the sound of Draco's voice, "Good Night, Lexi." 

I turned around quickly and gapped at the blonde haired boy. He was being civil towards me again. Even though I knew the potion would change things, I was expecting it to be totally different, but now that I think about it...It really couldn't have been any other way. This was all still a shock to me. He stared at me as if expecting me to say something in return.

"Goo-Gah...Hey." I resisted the urge to slap a hand over my mouth. It was a hard adjustment being nice back to him. I looked at his silver eyes. He was waiting on me again, "Aren't you, uh, going to the common room right now?" I froze and watched in astonishment as the corners of his lips tilted upwards in a true genuine smile. He pointed to the patch on his chest that read 'Head Boy'. 

"I have rounds. You better get to the common room before Granger catches you. She won't let you off like I did. See you tomorrow." He turned and left leaving me gapping after him like a gold fish. And that was the first time, since I was five, that someone called me Lexi and got away with it.

---

"Brooke! Wake up!" I shook the sleeping form of my best friend as violently as I could without hurting her, "Damn it, Doster. Get up." She mumbled something along the lines of 'is it morning already?' before rolling over and going back to sleep. I never realized until then how hard it was to wake her up. Of course, now thinking back, I never really had to before.

"Get up!" I grabbed hold over blanket and yanked as hard as I could causing both of us along with the blanket to tumble into the floor. 

"Bloody hell!" Brooke mumbled rubbing the back of her head making it clear she had hit it, "What'd ya do that for?"

"Well, you weren't getting up any other way." I whispered harshly not wanting to disturb any of the other girls we roomed with anymore than we already had.

Brooke yawned loudly obviously not worrying about the others, "Care to tell me what this is all about?" My eyes darted to the bed next to us. The curtain was drawn, but I saw it sway slightly. The girl in the bed was clearly wide awake.

"Not here." I signaled for Brooke to get on my bed. When we were both sitting Indian steely a crossed from each other, I drew the curtains around us. I mumbled a silencing spell to ensure that nobody would hear us.

"Now..." Brooke yawned again only louder, "What was so bloody important that it couldn't wait until morning?"

"I took your advice..."

She frowned rubbing the sleep from the corner of her eyes, "Wha?"

I leaned closer to her speaking louder, "I took your advice!"

She pushed my head away, "I heard that the first time...I meant...what advice?"

I groaned laying my head back on my pillow, "The advice you gave me." 

"Ok, Honey, you're gonna have to work with me a bit on this." She laid her head next to mine on the other side of the huge green pillow, "I'm still half asleep, so you're going to have to tell me the advice I gave you..."

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly before piling them open slowly. Suddenly, it was terribly embarrassing to be admitting this to her, "I gave Dra-Malfoy...the, uh, the potion."

"Did he pay you for it?"

"No...well...Yes, but not exactly"

A frown formed on her face, "What do you mean?"

A buried my face into the pillow so she could barely hear me. I was surprised she even did. "I gave him the love potion." There was a long hiatus of silence causing me to lift my head from the pillow to have a look at my best friend.

She was biting her bottom lip as she often did when she was worried about something or concentrating rather hard, "Why?"

I threw my hands up, "I don't know! It's seemed like a good idea at the time. Now, he's actually being nice to me." 

Her eyes widened, "He already took it?"

"I guess so. He was being pleasant all through our study time in the library." I sighed again, "I don't know what to do."

She shrugged, "There's nothing you can do. Besides, it'll only last a little while and you'll win the bet." 

The corners of my lips turned up at the mention of beating Gordon at her own little game, "That's true." I couldn't wait to see her face when she saw Malfoy fawning all over me. A thought suddenly hit me, "Oh no. She's going on notice a complete 180 in Malfoy's personality towards me." 

"That's true..." She was biting her lip again, "You'll have to lead him on slowly, and hope you can control. If not...we'll figure something else out. The best thing we can do now is get some sleep. We'll think of something better in the morning." I nodded, and she retreated to her own bed leaving me to ponder my thoughts all night long.

**A/n: Ah, it took a lot longer to get this chapter out than I wanted. I'm sorry! Thanks for not giving up on me! I'll try to get the next chapter out much quicker. **


	7. Let the Fun Begin

_**Take it to the Limit **_

**_Summary:_** A/U, O/C; I was looking for a way to be accepted as a True Slytherin before Graduation. It started out as a bet. A simple bet to prove I was better at catching a guy than Bridget was. Of course, everything is different when the guy you are betting on is Draco Malfoy.

_**Disclaimer:** I own Lexis, Bridget, Brooke, and everyone you don't recognize, the rest are JK Rowling's_

**Chapter Six: Let the Fun Begin**

Potions class started extremely too early for me the next day. Although it was the same time as always, the night before was such torture, I got zero sleep, that it made getting up a living hell. My head hit the table in front of me before my arse touched the chair. Brooke had been up and gone to breakfast before I had even stirred this morning. Unfortunately, as I've been making a habit of, I missed breakfast. So I hadn't seen Brooke since last night during our little conversation. I desperately needed to talk to her about it. I was beginning to regret the whole thing.

I heard the chair next to me scrap the floor as someone pulled it out. Thinking it was Brooke, I lifted my head to talk to her. All the words left my mouth as I saw it was Draco Malfoy sitting next to me instead of my best friend. Through out our 6 ½ years at Hogwarts, not one time did Draco Malfoy voluntarily sit next to me. I was thrown off track. Something was up. _Could this be the work of the potion? _

"Hey." He mumbled pulling out his books to finish up some homework from last class that I suddenly remembered I forgot to do. Oh well, I wouldn't be able to concentrate on it now.

With a sudden bang the door to the classroom slam shut and Snape made his way down the aisle. I turned around scanning the people behind us. Draco and I had been sitting on the second row so there were many people located behind us.

I quickly spotted Brooke Doster sitting three tables behind us next to one of Bridget's whores. She noticed me staring and shrugged helplessly as if to answer why she wasn't the one sitting next to me.

Luckily for me, that day just happened to be one of Snape's lecture days in which we wouldn't have to interact with our partners sitting next to us. Of course, that didn't by any means make it comfortable. I kept shifting as if I couldn't get situated correctly.

Every time I moved my chair would squeak and I would wince. I was positive Malfoy could tell how uncomfortable I was, but his eyes remained on Snape. So I desperately fought to keep mine on him too. It was a losing battle. 

"Your bloody potion didn't work, Anderson." The sudden feel of his breath on my ear made my whole body tense despite me not wanting it too. I turned and looked at him slowly to see a mocking smirk on his face.

His sentence only confirmed my thoughts. He took the potion, and his smirk instead of anger signaled it was working. Oh Merlin, I was in for it now. I really needed to learn to think things through before acting on them. 

"Did you hear me?" He whispered. His voice didn't sound angry like I had expected it to after finding out his potion didn't work; one he paid good money for. I probably had the love potion to thank for that.

"Yes." I hissed, my eyes never leaving Professor Snape. He was still lecturing on and on about using the right amount of cricket's blood and the dangers of using too much. I pretend I was beyond interested in his every word. Draco shifted in his chair. He was leaning closer to me. I didn't even have to look over at him to know. He was so close I could feel his body heat.

"I won't demand a refund." He whispered. I could actually feel his breath on my ear. A blush crept up my cheeks at the thought of people noticing Draco sitting so close to me. Suddenly the corners of my mouth tugged upwards into a semi-smile at the thought of Bridget sitting a mere two seats behind us seeing _everything._

I tried to appear relaxed as if it was no surprise Draco was giving me this much attention. I turned my head slightly to face him. I gave him one breath taking smile. His eyebrows rose, and he gave me a look of surprise. I rarely gave that smile to anyone especially not to Draco Malfoy. I decided to keep the conversation going so he wouldn't pull away.

I mouthed, "Why not?"

Then he smirked almost ruining the whole moment. His smirks do that to me. He leaned towards my ear and whispered, "I want something else."

There was almost a sexy drawl to his voice that sent chills down my spine, and I did not like the feeling. That was definitely not an answer I was expecting. I opened my mouth praying for words to come out and make a cool collected sentence, but they never got the chance.

A loud bang rang through the classroom making all the students whence. My attention jumped a crossed as Draco casually leaned back out of my personal space. I let out a breath I didn't even know I had been holding. A crossed the room, Professor Snape was standing over stupid Potter and Weasley's desk hold a piece of parchment that obviously held an ugly picture of Snape himself. Relief flowed through my body as the bells rang immediately afterwards. Class was over, and I could finally escape Draco Malfoy for another few hours. 

---

I spent the rest of the afternoon hiding out in the library. Ok, call me a chicken. Call me whatever you want...I don't care. I just needed time to think a little more about my plan. And now that I've done that I am refreshed and ready to take on a certain Mr. Draco Malfoy.

I figured I shouldn't stress so much about this. I knew what was going to happen with that lust potion. There's no doubt in my mind that I can't handle a horny teenage boy. I'm a girl...it's not like I haven't done it before. 

As soon as I walked through the Slytherin common room entrance all my confidence flew from my body. The sitting area was full with 7 year boys. Including Draco. My eyes had landed on him first. His blonde hair was tossed about as if he had just woken up, but even I had to admit it still looked good. His tie was untied and hanging freely from his neck while his shirt was half way unbuttoned. I didn't recognize many of the other boys. Fat Crabbe and Ugly Goyle were present. 

A loud whistle rang through the air and I earned everyone of those boys's attention. I resisted the urge to groan as I realized Blaise Zabini was standing right next to me and a little too close for comfort. He wiggled his eye brows up and down. "Is it just me or do you look even sexier today?" 

"It's just you." I mumbled hoping he would believe it and go away, but I had to stop and ask myself 'Has that ever really worked with Zabini?' The answer was no, and apparently it wasn't going to work this time. He put his arm around my shoulder and I pushed it off. For some reason all the boys were still watching us. 

"Come on, babe. Let's go back to my dorm a while." He grinned and leaned forward to kiss me. Before he got the chance I walked away and sat on the couch next to Malfoy. He gave me a nod instead of his usual insult. I smiled. The potion seemed to be working slowly but surely.

"Hello, Draco." I smiled sweetly. Maybe I could help push this potion along. It obviously couldn't hurt to try

He lifted his eyes to mine then they dropped downward. Normally this would bother me and I would cuss him out, but since he is the boy I am supposed to be seducing, I guessed I could let it slide. Just this once. "You do look good today." He mumbled before picking up a copy of _Quidditch Weekly_ off the table. My hands immediately flew to my hair and I began running them through it and straightening my outfit to fit better.

Draco looked back at me amused, "I said you looked good. Why are you trying to fix everything?"

"I-uh-I just...habit?" He shrugged at my answer before going back to the magazine. 

"Come on, Doll." For the first time I noticed Blaise had moved to sit on the other side of me. I shifted awkwardly leaning away from him and unfortunately closer to Draco. Draco must have noticed my sneering at the boy because he seemed highly amused. Not getting the clue Blaise leaned closer to me, "Let's go play in my dorm." 

I clenched my jaw, "I will not now nor ever be entering your dorm, Zabini."

He raised his eyebrows up and down trying to look attractive, but just came off as stupid, "You say that now, but tomorrow night you'll be begging for me to open the door. Don't worry, love, I'll open it." 

I sneered, "You bastard. I wouldn't go into your dorm if your life depended on it. Hell, I wouldn't go if _my_ life depended on it." 

The smile was off his face for a mere second before he asked, "Well, how about going to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday?" Obviously my turning him down was having very little affect on him. I was just about ready to let him have it when a voice spoke up for me.

"She can't. She's going with me." I turned completely around to face the owner of the voice. Draco Malfoy.

---

"Where have you been all day! I've been looking every where for you. After Potions it seems you just disappeared off the face of the earth!" Brooke immediately bombarded me with questions as I entered our dorm for the first time since this morning, and it was already past 8 o'clock.

"You know me...just here and there." I jumped onto my bed burying my face into my pillow. 

I heard Brooke sigh and the creaking of my bed signaling she sat down next to me, "You were at the library all day again, weren't you? I swear you should have been a Ravenclaw as much time as you spend in the library." 

I lifted my head to give her a hard glare. I did not need my best friend thinking I shouldn't be in Slytherin either. I had to have someone on my side. "Don't tell me you're turning against me being a true Slytherin too."

"What? No! You know that's not what I meant. I was only joking. You're so sensitive about it." 

"Well you would be too!" I yelled turning my back to her. 

I heard her sigh yet again, "Don't you dare go into that bloody _'nobody gets how mistreated I am'_ mood. You're no different than any other person in this school."

I looked up at her a little shocked at her sudden streak of anger. I knew she had a short temper and I had seen her get mad at others tons of times, but this was the first time she had actually broke out and yelled at me. Quite frankly, I wasn't sure how to handle it. After a few more seconds of us just staring at each other we broke out into a random fit of giggles. 

"Wow." I said between laughter. 

Brooke nodded trying to catch her breath, "Never again."

I nodded in agreement, "Promise."

**A/n: Wow. I do believe that this is the longest I've ever been without updating. I've missed it so much. Things have just been coming up left and right, and school work...blah blah blah...same old same old excuses. Don't kill me! Just review!**


	8. What He Doesn't KnowHurts Him

_**Take it to the Limit **_

**_Summary:_** A/U, O/C; I was looking for a way to be accepted as a True Slytherin before Graduation. It started out as a bet. A simple bet to prove I was better at catching a guy than Bridget was. Of course, everything is different when the guy you are betting on is Draco Malfoy.

_**Disclaimer:** I own Lexis, Bridget, Brooke, and everyone you don't recognize, the rest are JK Rowling's_

**Chapter Seven: What He Doesn't Know...Hurts Him  
**

That Saturday morning, I actually woke extra early to meet Draco. Well, I hoped I was going to meet him. He really hadn't mentioned anything else about going to Hogsmeade together. Hopefully the offer still stood. Not that I wanted to go with him. It's all for the sake of the bet. Anyways, just to make sure he didn't leave without me, I woke up extra early to wait for him to come down from the boy's dorm.

Of course, I couldn't allow myself to look anxious. Bet or not, I still had _some_ pride. So, I laid on the couch with a magazine in my lap. Only I had woken up a little too early and my eyelids just couldn't handle the pressure. Before I knew it, they were closed shut and I was drifting into a dream world.

"Get up, Anderson." I felt a jab in my ribs. A grumble escaped my lips before I rolled my whole body over. Only there wasn't any room left on the couch and I was went spiraling into the floor. I landed on the feet of Mr. Smart-arse himself. 

"Hey, Alexis, while you're down there why don't you use your mouth for-"

I punched him in the back of his knee causing his leg to collapse. "Shut up, Malfoy. That's not exactly what I wanted to wake up to." 

"Well, excuse me for not having your breakfast made." 

I stood up watching him rub the back of his leg. Maybe he would have a bruise.

"You're excused." I turned and started walking towards the common room door. "Hold it right there, Anderson."

Draco ran up and caught my arm, "We have a date."

I resisted the urge to smile. So the Slytherin Prince did remember. I watched Draco stare at me. He wasn't glaring like he normally does nor was he smirking. He looked almost hurt that I had forgotten. Of course, I didn't forget. In this case, what he doesn't know...hurts him. And I think I can use this to my advantage.

"A date?" I asked trying to play innocent with my bad acting skills, "You and me?"

Draco threw his hands in the air, "Of course! I saved you from Blaise's dumb arse now you owe me a date."

I tried to act as though I just remembered, "Ohhhh! You were serious?"

His normal glare returned almost making me smile. Would I ever stop getting joy from seeing him mad? I hope not. Suddenly, to my surprise, his glare disappeared, and a small smile began to form. I frowned in confusion. What was going on? "I get it. You want me to ask you. I often forget girls like to be asked not commanded." Somehow that didn't surprise me at all.

He took my hand in his. What was this a marriage proposal? "Alexis Anderson, will you give me the pleasure of escorting you to Hogsmeade on this bright beautiful Saturday?"

I frowned at him. I wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. He said it so cheery and happy. I couldn't as well say no. "Fine, I'll go with you. Now give me back my hand." I pulled it away from his grip as fast as I could and walked out the door. 

---

"Hurry up, Anderson. We're already late as it is. No thanks to your lazy arse." I glared dangerously at the back of Draco Malfoy's head. As much as I wanted to argue with him I bit my tongue. I didn't need to push him away anymore than I already was. I decided to stare at the ground as I walked instead. I watched my feet crush the cold snow beneath them. Left foot, Right foot, Left foot, Right…ouch.

I ran right into the back of one Draco Malfoy, who randomly decided to stop. 

"Watch out." He mumbled turning to look at me. He was just staring at me. I tried to go around him, but he stepped to the side standing in my way. So I tried the other way. Again he was in my way. I was beginning to get pissed the more he did it. Yet I kept trying to get by him.

Eventually he reached out and grabbed my shoulders stopping me. Against my will, I immediately tensed up. He was touching me…willingly. He hands slid down my arms till he was holding my elbows. I couldn't help but feel he was pulling me closer to him. I swallowed hard, but allowed him to continue. I was quite a bit shorter than him so he had to lean down for his face to be even with mine.

I made the embarrassing mistake of allowing my eyes to slide shut. I could almost feel his breath on my lips. Then all of a sudden…I heard the loudest burp I had ever heard in my life, and smelt it too. I quickly pulled away from the laughing boy while fanning the air in front of my face. 

"You stupid prat!! That was so gross." I appeared to be angry on the inside, but I couldn't let him see I was actually laughing a bit. The deep inside, beneath my embarrassment. 

The blonde boy just grinned at me. It was weird; he was truly beaming at me. "Come on." He grabbed my left hand and led me quickly to Hogsmeade. This was just too weird for me. I could only think of one reason for all of this. _The Potion.  
_

---

"I want to go to the quidditch shop first." Malfoy announced as we approached the center of the town. I glared at him still at little angry and embarrassed from the incident that had happened earlier.

"Why do you get to pick where we go? I'm the girl on this date."

"You're also forgetting that I also saved you from Zabini. If it wasn't for me you'd be out with him right now." Oh, so he did think I owed him something for 'saving me'. Like hell I owe his ugly butt anything. I opened my mouth to tell him just exactly what I thought, but he cut me off. 

"Fine, why don't we go somewhere we can both agree on first, and then we can go to our other shops afterwards."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Whatever, but I get to go to my choice first after our agreed choice."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, but where to first?" 

"Potion supplies?" 

"Definitely not. Joke shop?" 

"Thanks, but I'll pass," Sarcasm dripped from my voice, "Book store?"

"NO!" Malfoy stated as soon as the words left me shop. 

I sighed staring at the boy, who was being just as stubborn as I was. It was so annoying. I hate it when people try to out beat me at being stubborn. That was the one thing I really took pride in…I always got my way around my friends. We glared at each other. Neither one of us wanted to give in. Suddenly we both said simultaneously, "Honey dukes!"

---

"No! Don't get the Every Flavor Jelly Beans! Let's try the new stuff." I grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him towards the new candy section of Honey Duke's.

"Usually I don't like the female to be so forceful; thinking she can tell a _Malfoy_ around, but in your case its working." I blushed letting go of his arm.

Draco had been flirting with me in his own way all day long. Today was the first time I realized I have never really had a guy like Draco flirt with me. I honestly didn't know how to handle it. So naturally I kept blushing and looking the other way. Draco grabbed my arm to stop me from walking towards the back of the store, "Hey...I have an idea...why don't we try the adult candy section?"

I raised an eyebrow, "I have been all over this store, Malfoy. There's no adult candy section." 

"Sure there is. You just have to be a Malfoy and know were it's at." I rolled my eyes. Of course, it all came back to him being a Malfoy, didn't it? He took a hold of my hand. He had been doing that a lot today. It must be a part of the potion. Leading me through the crowd of students, he nearly pulled my arm off, but stopped in front of the chocolate syrups.

I frowned, "This is chocolate syrup, Malfoy. I don't know what kind of childhood you had, but I was never taught this was adult candy." 

Malfoy smirked making me rethink what I said. Something I said had caused him to smirk like that. "And you just proved how much a virgin you really are." He fled to the front of the store leaving me to think. I instantly blushed. I needed to learn to stop putting my foot in my mouth so much.

I traced Malfoy's steps up to the front where he was buying two ever-lasting suckers, blast stones, and...a bottle of chocolate syrup. He noticed me staring at the syrup. "Hey...you never know how this date may end up. You may be begging me to lick syrup off your b..."

"OK!" I yelled cutting him off, "I'll be waiting for you outside."

---

The cold wind blew against my face, and I instantly felt my nose freeze. I watched a group of third years wondering around Hogsmeade in 'ah'. I sneered. They were as annoying as the first years during the sorting ceremonies. 

"Well, Well, Well." I didn't even have to turn around to know who the voice belonged too. Gordon. "Aw, Poor thing. Looks like Alexis is all alone without a friend in the world." I whirled around to face her and her gang of whores.

"Sod off, Gordon. I'm not in the mood for your obnoxious voice." I turned around to continue my people watching, hoping she had taken the hint. Atlas she didn't. 

"Don't take it out on me, Little Lexi, just because you can't get a date. It's not our fault you're here alone." 

"Actually, Bridget. She's not." I was actually shocked to hear Malfoy's voice. It didn't even fully register with me that he had just saved me from yet another annoyance. All that mattered was that look of shock on Bridget Gordon's face as Malfoy stood by my side. For once, I couldn't help myself, I grinned at Draco Malfoy. 

"Draco...I thought that you were busy today..." Bridget twirled her hair around her finger trying to go from super bitch to sweet and innocent, but it wasn't working. 

"I am. I told Lexis I was going to take her out so Zabini would leave her alone." I immediately winced. Crash and burn. When I looked up at Bridget she was back to smirking again. With once simple sentence from hot-headed jerk face, my wonderful moment was lost, and Bridget thought it was a pity date.

"Oh, how sweet." She was grinning again, "In that case, I'll meet you in the common room afterwards, k? Bye, dears." And she was gone as fast as she had come. 

I glared at Malfoy. He was staring after her. That's not how the potion is supposed to work! I turned and stormed off in the other direction leaving him to gawk after Satan.

---

I didn't see Malfoy again to later that night. For some reason I hadn't been able to sleep at all, and decided I would stay up late in the common room. I had been avoiding it all day trying to keep from seeing Bridget and Malfoy together, but now it was so late they rest of the Slytherins were asleep. I bit my lip staring into the fire. Maybe the potion hadn't worked. It was possible I had made it wrong. I frowned. What am I thinking? I'm Academic Alexis. I haven't messed up on a potion since first year. Malfoy must have screwed it up before taking it. That had to be it.

"What do you mean by running out on Draco Malfoy during a date? No girl does that to me." I looked over the couch to see Draco standing at the common room door looking angry. 

"I didn't want to keep you from a date with Gordon." I mumbled. I wasn't in the mood to fight with him. I was pondering if I had made a mistake in the potion or not. Malfoy's face softened. 

"If I had wanted to be with Bridget, don't you think I would have been? I do not pity people, Anderson. Especially not your sorry excuse for a witch." He walked over and sat on the end of the couch. 

"Whatever, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood for you or your ego so kindly excuse yourself to your dorm." I waited for him to get up and retreat, but he didn't move a muscle. He was staring at he fire until he noticed me staring. Finally he looked at me. 

"Anderson, Anderson, Anderson. You know as well as anyone I don't take orders from anyone. Especially not you." I rolled my eyes. Typical Malfoy answer. He was such a jerk, and I hated him. 

"Fine." I mumbled.

"Fine? That's it. You know, Anderson, you've been really slacking on your insults lately. You've actually got me a little concerned for you." I raised my left eyebrow at him. He grinned, "I said a little, mind you." 

"Don't worry about me, Malfoy. The last thing I need is you thinking about me." He mumbled something that was almost completely incoherent, but it sounded a little bit like 'too late'. I brushed it off not wanting to worry about it right now. Although it did convince me the potion was working again. Maybe it came and went in spurs. I would never really know when it would work and when it wouldn't. I made a mental note to read up some more on it in the morning. Using a potion I was so unfamiliar with was very unlike me, but there has to be a first time for everything. Next time I'll know exactly how a love potion works. A yawn escaped my lips. 

"Go to bed." Malfoy mumbled

"Don't tell me what do to, you jerk." I laid my head back against the arm rest of the couch. 

"Now, that's the Alexis we all know and love." My eyes couldn't help but widen at the word love. I wasn't too sure if I was liking the things the bet was doing to me. I don't know if I can handle looking at Draco Malfoy in a different light than the one of hatred. He was watching me now instead of the fire. I refused to look at him; I could just feel his gaze on me. Is this how he acted with all the other girls? Did Pansy or Gordon get this same treatment? Or does the potion affect the way he hits on girls? The fire snapped loudly causing me to jump.

Malfoy chuckled, "Why are you always so tense all the time?" I shrugged refusing to look at him. I could still feel his gaze on me.

"Are you always like this?" Again I shrugged as an answer. He reached out and placed his hand on my upper thigh. In a deeper voice than his normal one, he whispered, "Or is it just when I'm around?" I closed my eyes allowing an intense wave of feeling to wash over me. I still refused to look the boy in the eye, but I could tell he was waiting on me to respond.

"I-I…uh, I think I should go to bed now." I was up and gone out of the common room before Malfoy could utter another word.

**A/n: Another chapter!!! Finally, Right? I had almost given completely up on this story, but I re-read it and fell in love with Alexis's character. Plus I already have it all planned out…I just have to write it…So hopefully the chapters will be coming sooner and longer. I'm trying to balance them out as to the big events in each chapter, so some maybe shorter than others!! Sorry!!! Thanks for the reviews!!**


End file.
